


Big Daddy Mags

by JackyJango



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Attempt at Humor, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, dadneto, meeting the children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: Erik thinks that this all too early. But Charles had insisted that he had wanted to meet the kids. What was the hurry? They had known each other for only three months and been only on a couple of dates. He had not voiced any of his concerns at the time. But now, he’s sure that this is a very bad idea. He really likes Charles. Genius, smart, kind, mutant and gorgeous Charles. And his kids have a tendency of scaring away his potential partners. The last time it had happened, Emma had run away like she'd seen wildfire.





	Big Daddy Mags

**Author's Note:**

> This is OLD... OLD. Old as the earth and the skies.  
> Remy Lebeau canonically referred to Erik as 'Big Daddy Mags', and thus was born this fic  
> Originally posted on Tumblr [](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com/post/161247848498/did-i-hear-someone-say-big-daddy-mags)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D  
> Cheers!

         Erik is late. Even with his powers, meandering through Friday night traffic is a nightmare. He couldn't have helped it though.  Wanda had wanted her braid redone  and Peter had been adamant on finding his silver jacket. At least, they look docile now, sprawled on the back seat of the car-- Wanda clutching her teddy bear to her chest  and Peter ogling at his new goggles. He can only pray that they don't start a fuss.

Erik thinks that this all too early. But  Charles had insisted that he had wanted to meet the  kids . What was the hurry? They had known each other for only three months and been only on a couple of dates. He had not voiced any of his concerns at the  time . But now, he’s sure that this is a very bad idea. He really likes  Charles . Genius, smart, kind, mutant and gorgeous  Charles . And his  kids have a tendency of scaring  away his potential partners. The last  time it had happened, Emma had run  away like she'd seen wildfire.

It's not that his children are monsters.  _ No _ . Never that. But sometimes, they are unruly and unpredictable with strangers. Especially Peter. They had talked about it, and the children had promised to be on their best behaviour for the entirety  of the night . 

Finding it difficult to shake off his building nerves, Erik pulls his shields up, and decides to keep it that way for the rest  of the night ; lest he scares away  Charles with his feelings instead of his children.

Introductions go swimmingly well. His five-year-olds seem timid at first, but quickly warm up to  Charles . A waiter takes their order of soup. When  Charles  enquires them about their mutations,  Peter dashes off around their corner of the restaurant in quick laps and  Wanda levitates her teddy bear a few feet up in the air, red sparks flying with it. Erik can't help the proud smile that threatens to split his face every time the children display their powers.  Charles \-- who is now wedged between  Wanda and  Peter on the other side of their round table-- seems equally enthralled by the little show, laughing and commending them on their control. 

A few minutes after soup is served,  Wanda turns towards  Charles, and says innocently, ' I like your mind . It's warm. I didn't  like Ms. Frost's. I was sharp and cold. ’

'Well, thank you sweetheart. I like your mind too,’ Charles replies with a genuine smile. 

With his shields  still intact,  Erik reaches out to  Charles telepathically.  _ I'm sorry. She  _ _ still _ _ doesn't have control over her telepathy. _

Charles looks up at him and smiles.  _ It's _ _ fine  _ _ Erik _ _. She's just curious. No harm done. _

Wanda senses the exchange between the two, and continues, 'I love my  Daddy's mind too .  It's my favourite minds after Nana’s. ’

Erik should be disappointed that his daughter would pick his Mother’s  mind over his, but he's not. Probably he would do the same. 

Charles laughs warmly, and says, 'I like your  Daddy's mind, too . ’

Erik gets too busy arranging his square cloth on his lap to hide the flush on his face.

That is when  his treacherous son opens  his treacherous mouth. 

'You're very  good looking, ’ Peter starts. 'Is that why my Daddy loves you?’

Erik chokes around the first  sip of  soup . It's bloody fucking hot. His tongue might have burnt for  good . He hears  Charles stuttering across him, but he doesn't lift his head from where he has bent down to  sip on the  soup . 

'Does he now? I didn't know that,’ Charles says, recovering. His voice still catches on 'know’.

' Yes ,  yes ! he does, ’ Wanda  says , motivated by Peter's brevity. ‘He even keeps looking at your photo on his phone.’

_ Dammit. _ Telepath. Wanda's use of her telepathy so erratic that  Erik has to remind himself to keep his thoughts behind shields. 

Suddenly, the constituents of his soup become very important to Erik. There's coriander… pepper. There's salt. Definitely salt.

He catches Peter's  voice again. 'Mr.  Charles , did you know that my  Daddy can control metal? Even big ones? ’

'Yes dear, I do. Your Daddy has a unique mutation.’ Charles says. There's a hint of a smile in his voice.

‘He had dressed as  _ Magneto- the Metal _ _ bender _ of our birthday,’ Peter continues, not wiser of his father's mortification. 'Our friends loved it very much. ’

Wanda adds cheerfully, ' Daddy danced with me on Ballet class Annual day. He even wore a pink cape. ’

Erik lifts  his head up on instinct, and corrects, 'It was Maroon  Wanda . ’

It's a mistake. He catches Charles’ eye.  It's bright with an undecipherable emotion in it.

Erik ducks  his head again, concentrating on adjusting the cloth on his lap.

'Remy and Kitty love Daddy's Magneto very much, ’ Peter says. He's never this talkative with strangers. ‘They call him  Daddy Mags!’

This time,  Erik coughs around his mouthful  of water . Droplets  of water go flying across  the table . He quickly recovers, and apologises, dabbing down his shirt, and then at the table .

Wanda continues, ignoring Erik's presence, ‘ Even the Mommies in my Ballet class love my  Daddy a lot.’

This is new information to  Erik ; but at this moment, he doesn't know if he should be proud or alarmed. 

When Erik looks up again, Charles is looking at him with the same expression in his eyes. There's even a smile on his face. But a smile could mean anything-- from a friendly greeting to passive derision. Hell, Erik knows it by personal experience. He uses his to scare away people. 

Erik wants to reprimand the children, and tell them to start on their dinner. But they carry on relentlessly, _Daddy_ _this…_ _Daddy_ _that…_ Charles’ responses encourage them even more. His children never spoke like this to strangers. Erik doesn't know what's gotten into them.

He wishes he could hear  Charles ’ thoughts  now . It's unnerving to not  know what  Charles is thinking, whether  he wants to run away  like Emma or not. He wouldn't blame  Charles if  he wants to distance himself. 

He sighs, gazing into his  now cold soup. 

Erik is startled by a hand on his arm.  Charles is on his  side , sliding into the chair next to him. The twins have vanished to admire the fishes on the other  side of the restaurant. 

'Don't be so embarrassed, Erik,’ Charles tells him, smiling. 'They were only telling me things they love about you, hoping that it will get me to love you.’

And is it working?  Erik has the mad urge to ask.

Charles scoots closer to him, ducks his head, tracing a fingertip from his wrist to forearm, says in a sultry voice: 'Too bad. They didn't have to take the trouble. ’ He looks up at  Erik through lowered lashes. ‘Because, I already  love you … Daddy.’

Everything that happens after is a complete blur. The bowls of soup fall over both  Charles and him.  Erik supposes that it has something to do with his hands falling limp on the table on hearing  Charles ’ words. The commotion pulls the children's attention. Peter zooms  past them causing several glass plates to shatter in his wake. Wanda’s teddy  bear goes missing in the confusion. It takes them forever to find Mr.  Bear, and soothe a crying Wanda. By the time they pay for the damages and reach home,  it's way past the twins’ bedtime.  Charles volunteers to help clean the children and put them to bed.  It's way past midnight when they sleep themselves. But in the morning, when  Charles plods into the kitchen in nothing but his cape draped around his body,  Erik realises that the previous night was  worth enduring. Completely  worth . Over and again.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D  
> Also, [JackyJango](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com) on Tumblr

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Broken Plates, Again (Big Daddy Mags Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273336) by [sebastian2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017)




End file.
